This invention relates to flexible strip curtain doors and more particularly to a power operated bi-fold strip curtain door.
Flexible strip curtain doors are finding ever increased use at open doorways to keep warm or cooled air inside the closed area. One problem with such strip curtain door installations is the application to vehicle access doorways wherein the plastic strips are subject to excess wear and damage by heavy traffic patterns found, for example, in car wash installations, enclosed parking garages, industrial plants, etc.
Thus, the invention herein relates to a flexible strip curtain power operated bi-fold vehicle door assembly which provides extended service life together with solving other problems and limitations of prior strip curtain doors.